The beauty of the rainbow
by Mew268
Summary: A girl is turned into a Psyduck, is thrown into the pokemon world, has close encounters with dangerous Pokemon, but has no memory. Team Rainbow is GO!
1. Prolouge

All I can see is colour. Colour that changes. Not like irreversible change, like the way paper can burn or your ice cream can melt on a hot day. Imagine looking at a rainbow, over and over again, top to bottom. A voice calls out to me, coming from everywhere. A figure appears. It says, "Answer some quest... honest..."  
"Ok." I say.  
"Grab any finger on your left hand. Which digit did you grab?"  
"Umm... Middle."  
"It's a weekend, but nobody will play with you. What do you do?"  
"Huddle in a corner..."  
"Do others tell you to watch you say?"  
"No!"  
"Do you sometimes think you are dull and overly cautious?"  
"No way!"  
"When the going gets tough, do you get going?"  
"Nope!"  
"Someone says that you are weird but funny. How do you feel?"  
"Happy. Don't really care much."  
"Your friend fails to show up for a meeting at the promised time. What do you do?"  
"Wait patiently."  
"Can you sincerely thank someone when you are grateful?"  
"No..."  
"Are you a boy or a girl?"  
"Girl."  
"You must be a Psyduck."  
"Wait wha-"  
"Goodbye." Everything turns black.


	2. Chapter 1: The Lake

**A/N I'm going to do narrator parts like this in the beginning of chapters.**

The young treecko walks toward the lake, dragging his feet. Some shadowy guy with red eyes and a grinning mouth had tripped him up and he had fallen flat in the mud. He needs to jump in the lake for a wash. He could swim, but luckily the water wasn't too deep. Suddenly, he tripped over a yellow figure on the ground.

* * *

 _What the- someone's stepped on me! I'm going to give them a piece of my mind!_ I think. I open my eyes and a green person is floating in mid-air. Before I know what I'm doing, I slam him onto the ground. And I didn't even touch him! "Cool!" I cry. "I always wanted to be psychic! The closest I've ever got is staring at a DS cartridge like an idiot. But now I can lift up anything!" I hear the person groaning and come back to my senses. "Oops."  
"Owwww..." he moans. He slowly gets up and tries to walk on. But he falls over.  
I run over. "Sorry!" I say.  
He stares at me. "It's okay." he mutters. "I'm Francis."  
"Daisy."  
"I need to get to the lake. I'm all muddy, and you slamming me onto the ground didn't help much."  
"Hey, I said sorry! Look, I'll help you get to the lake."

* * *

As we walk, I take a good look at Francis. He looks like... A treecko! "WHOA!" I shout suddenly, making Francis jump.  
"I almost had a heart attack! What is it?"  
"YOU'RE A TALKING TREECKO! THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE! INCREDIBLE! SENSATIONAL! WAIT TILL I CATCH YOU AND TELL THE PROFESSOR! GO ON, VAPOREON!" I shout, reaching for my partner's Pokeball. "What are talking about?" asks Francis. "All pokemon can talk, it's not unbelievable or incredible OR sensational, how in the world are you going to grab me when I'm the fastest in my family, I don't know anything about a professor, and I don't see or know any Vaporeon! Are you CRAZY, Daisy? Hey, that rhymes! CRAZY DAISY CRAZY DAISY CRAZY DAISY!"  
"Well, it's obvious to you that all pokemon can talk because you're a pokemon and you can understand them, but I can't."  
"Daisy, how can you say that when you're a psyduck?"  
"What?"  
"When we get to the lake, you can have a good long look at yourself."

* * *

We get to the lake. I look around. A mother persian is watching her young meowth playing by the lake while she talks to an arbok. Francis jumps into the lake and starts doing backstroke. An ekans is asleep next to the arbok the persian is talking to. I stare into the lake. It's true-I am a psyduck! I look up for a second, and Francis is doing barrel rolls in the water with his eyes closed. Now he's just showing off. A rainy castform is taking the meowth across the lake. But the castform has realised it's not raining, and in the split second that it transforms, the meowth loses his grip and falls into the lake. "Francis!" I shout. But when he fell in, the meowth splashed water in Francis' eyes, and now he can't see anything. There's only one thing for it. Francis can look after himself. I'm going in! I dive into the lake, not caring that my head hurts. I spot the young meowth. I pop my head above water and grab him. He climbs onto my back, coughing. Like a speedboat, I swim as fast as I can. When I get to the edge, Francis climbs out, gets the meowth, and gives him to his mother. I climb out too, dripping wet and my arms hurting from moving them too fast. The persian takes the meowth, and says, "Thank you! I thought my little Charlie was going to drown, and me being a cat pokemon, I can't swim. Thank you both for saving him." Charlie looks up at us with admiration in his eyes.  
"Thank... you..." he coughs.  
"Here, have these." Mother Persian says. She gives us an Oran berry, a Pecha berry, and a Rawst berry. "Are you two a rescue team?"  
"No ma'am." says Francis. "But it's a good idea."

* * *

"Rescue team? What's a rescue team?" I ask Francis on the way to our new home.  
"You don't know about them? You act like you've never been a pokemon before! Either that or your parents shut you in a box your whole life." he says.  
"You see Francis, you might find this funny, but I don't know why I'm a pokemon. I was once a human. I had a family. A cute little brother, a pet growlithe, a mother, a father, an annoying older brother, a smart older sister. Then one day, after I woke up in the morning, I found I was in a room full of rainbows. A figure asked me some questions, and now I'm a psyduck of all things. I need to get home, but until then, I'll stay with you."  
"Okay. Well, we're at our new home now. I've been wanting to get out of my house for ages, though I'm not yet an adult. We'll talk things over tomorrow." Francis says, yawning a little.

* * *

The hut looks like it's half plant, half water. On the inside there is a giant stone floating on some water. The other side of it is over grown by shrubs, and has a grass bed. "Goodnight!" says Francis, going on to the grassy side. I walk across smaller stones to get to the big one. I lie down and go to sleep.


End file.
